


Lies

by Shemzpaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shemzpaii/pseuds/Shemzpaii
Summary: The settings of the one-shot are the final time skip. Meaning that they're already adults.Kuroo and Kenma has a relationship that's different than others. Yet, something has been revealed of what's currently happening that Kenma doesn't know about. Will Kenma can see the truth?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I uploaded this late but this is the 5th day of the Angst Week! Please enjoy reading as I surely did. The time and effort was a bit exaggerated but I did it anyways! please enjoy and you might want to prepare some tissues.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Shemzpaii ❣️

> **"Is it too painful to let go of someone?"**

**I thought to myself. Why does every person I know keep disappearing into my eyes? Why does it hurt to let go of someone? Did he-**

> **"Did he even loved me back?"**

* * *

**Kenma's POV:**  
After completing my game and streaming, I decided to text Kuroo. It's still early, so I'm sure he's free.

" _Kuroo, can u come in here? I want to cudl._  
 _p.s_  
 _brng fud w/ u"_

As I wait for his response, I decided to rest for a while. It's been weeks since I last saw Kuroo. And it's also been a long time when we went out on a date. But, we usually spend our time together indoors.

He's busy managing sports programs to help other players. I do miss volleyball and being tired also. But it's even way better just sitting and playing games all day. I got a text from Kuroo while playing my game.

" _ **Again?** I mean I don't complain but sure. You are way too lazy doing nothing inside of your house. Do you even eat healthily? I'm on my way. 20 minutes and I'm exactly there. I miss you so much._  
 _p.s MAKE SURE YOU REST! Even if you have a lot of **norepinephrine** , it won't last long! Love you, puddin'_ "

***Norepinephrine is a chemical that signals our brain to keep us awake for a while even if our body is tired.**

Ah. He's still a nerd as always. I hugged my pillow and prepared myself when he comes over. 

> "I wonder if we're still the same as before."

I hope nothing changes.

> " **You're late** ," I said.
> 
> "What? I'm not late!" He exaggerated.
> 
> "You said you'll get here in 20 minutes exact.
> 
> You're 2 minutes late." I argued.
> 
> "Oh come on! You never change do you?"

**He grabbed my waist and kissed me on the cheek.**

> _"Too embarrassed to show affection? Or-"_
> 
>   
> " _Shut up_. Let's go watch a movie now."

Kuroo prepared the snacks and I prepared what movie we decided to watch. Kuroo picked a boring scary movie. It wasn't scary at all, or maybe it's because I'm leaning on his shoulder while I play my console.

> " **Hey**! This is supposed to be a cuddling session while watching movies, and not you just playing!" He groaned.
> 
> "What? Oh, I'm sorry. You just picked a boring scary movie and I got distracted."
> 
> "I'm sorry if I picked a boring movie and not good enough for you. I guess? So how about this? Can we talk instead?"

I paused and turned off the TV.

> "What is it?"
> 
> "Well, what if someone likes me and I like them back? What would you do? I'm just concerned, that's all."
> 
> "Why are you suddenly asking that question?"
> 
> "Nothing in particular. I just want to know what would you do. I care about you of course."
> 
> "...I haven't thought about that. Because I know that won't happen.
> 
> Right?"

Kuroo gave me a worried and sly smile. I got worried about why did he ask such a specific question. Why did he ask a specific question?

> "Are you okay, puddin'? You look troubled. Are you okay? I'm sorry for asking you a weird question. Let's just forget about it, okay?" 

He patted my head and kissed my forehead. We lied down on the couch. I can feel the chills in my spine. The wind is passing beneath our skin, as I can sense his warmth. But, he did ask a good question.

What would happen if he disappeared into my life?  
Will I ever see him again?  
Thoughts keep running through my brain. What would happen? Will he stay with me? Or will it be just another reality I have to accept?

> **"Grkh! Ah!"**

I woke up gasping for breath. But when I woke up, he isn't here. Is he gone? Where did he go? I checked the time and it was already 10:00 PM. I saw a note on the table. I read it safely as I grabbed it.

> **_"Pudding, sorry I have to leave you. I still got work about the management of the volleyball teams. It's been a while since I ever saw you cuddle with me for a long time. I love you so much. I'm sorry for that weird question earlier. I cooked some food earlier. Eat it before it gets cold."_ **   
>  **_-Kuroo_ **

... He's such a dork. I love him.   
He cooked some vegetables and a steak. He even made a dessert for me. I texted him a picture of me eating and sent him a thank you message.

> _"Hop u hab fan at work"_

I sent him the message and went to my room. My room isn't that big, but it's a bit of a mess. I streamed for a while and played some games and went to sleep after 6 hours.

* * *

***ring ring***

I heard a doorbell in my house. Who could it be at this hour? I looked at the surveillance camera and I saw Tsukkishima.

What does he want from me?  
I opened the door and Tsukkishima looks like he just got out from practice.

>   
> "Ah, _Tsukkishima_. Do you need anything?"
> 
> "Yes, _Kozume-senpai_. Can we talk?"
> 
> "Sure, come in."

I let Tsukkishima inside my house and began to doubt what do we need to talk about. Does he need something from me? Or is he looking for Kuroo?

> "Uhm, **congrats** on winning against them. You did great, Tsukkishima." I happily said.
> 
> "Thank you Kozume-senpai. But I would like to ask you something a bit personal." He nervously explained.

Tsukkishima was fidgeting his fingers as he's nervous about what does he need from me.

> "I know that you, Kozume-senpai, like **Kuroo** a lot but, I have to say this to you."
> 
> **"I. I like Kuroo Tetsurō."**

_~~...huh? What?~~ _

> "Sorry, Tsukkishima, what did you say?"
> 
> "I like Kuroo a lot."

Is this for real? I mean, yes Kuroo is a great guy but why is he saying this in front of me?

> "Why are you saying that to me?" I said.
> 
> "It's because I started going out with Kuroo lately. Did he tell you about it?"
> 
> **"N-No! He didn't tell me about it! When did this happen?!"**  
>  I screamed.
> 
> "It just happened recently. I did like Kuroo but I know he was in a relationship with you. So I tried to hide it so that it won't ruin your relationship together."
> 
> _"Both of you look so happy, and a wonderful couple. And I don't wanna ruin it because of my feelings."_
> 
> "One day, after practice, Kuroo came up to me if I was available. I asked him if you would be jealous and he said no. So we went to different places and sometimes, dates. I asked him again about your relationship with you and he said that-"

_**"You two broke up days ago."** _

_Broke up? Days ago? What does he mean? We're still together, and he came to cuddle with me! What is the meaning of this?! It's just lies and conclusions,_

_Right?_

> "Kozume-senpai. Both of you broke up, right?"
> 
> "N-No! We didn't. He even came here yesterday. What's that idiot doing!?"
> 
> "I'm sorry. But, I suggest that you should go talk to him. Any of your decisions together will have my utter respect. I'm sorry for the sudden visit. I _shall leave now."_
> 
> "Tsukkishima, thank you for telling me this."

Tsukkishima smirked and exited my house.

> **Kuroo, is this why you asked me that question?**
> 
> ** "If someone likes me and I like them back, what would you do?" **

I rushed to my car and went to Kuroo's house.

**Damn it, Kuroo Tetsurō. Why did you make me suffer from assuming that you still love me? Is this why you looked worried?**  
I texted him saying:

> "We need to talk right now. I'm coming right there."

As I texted the message,

_**I didn't realize what would happen.** _

**Kuroo's POV:**

... Kenma, I'm sorry for everything. I need to talk to him about this right now.  
I received the message Kenma sent me. He must've known already. Damn it, why did I do this to myself?

>   
> "I got a bad feeling about this," I mumbled.

Suddenly, someone rushed through my door and it was my assistant.

> "Sir! Please go to the hospital immediately, your best friend, **Sir Kozume Kenma, has been through a car crash."**

**!? "What!?"** I grabbed my vest and went to the hospital.

> "Take care of the house for me when I'm gone, I need to visit him immediately!"

I started my car and went to the hospital.   
**GOD DAMN IT KUROO! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF!? YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT YOURSELF, HAVEN'T YOU?**

_**Please, Kenma.** _

_**Be safe.** _

I ran through the hospital and saw Kenma's body, lied on a stretcher. I ran to his arms and I supported him with all I can. I don't care what risks I have to take, this is my fault. 

> **"Kenma, I'm sorry. I really am. Please forgive me. Please be safe."**

I kissed his hand.

> _"I love you."_

I couldn't go on to the emergency room.  
I need to see him. **Please. Kenma be safe.**

_**Several hours passed,** _

I was still waiting for an announcement. A doctor approached me and said that the surgery was a success. I sighed in relief. I asked if he's still conscious but he's not.

> "Unfortunately, due to the massive car accident, the impact of the brain was dangerous. **Meaning that there's a chance that he might not wake up again.** "
> 
> _"However, it is still possible for him to wake up. If you are a close relative of Kenma Kozume, take care of him. We'll do everything to make him feel better."_

**This is all my fault huh? Great job, Kuroo. You outdid it again. I never wanted this. I keep thinking about myself and not others.**

Kenma was my best friend. And he was with me until the end of time. He was my pudding and my lover. I was the one who encouraged him to play volleyball. And he stayed with me. We went through different paths, but we still hang out. Why did I do this to myself? He's already an amazing person.

**But, why did I cheat on him? Why am I such a jerk!? AHHH!**   
**I punched myself so that I can wake up to my senses. WHY AM I BEING IRRATIONAL?**

> **"I'M SO SORRY KENMA! I'M SO SORRY!"**   
>  **"P-Please! PLEASE WAKE UP!"**   
>  **"FORGIVE ME, KENMA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"**

_I keep screaming and screaming until I couldn't speak anymore. I did this to myself. I need to help him whatever I can._

**I'm such an idiot.**

**Several days passed, Kuroo kept coming every day to watch over Kenma, who still has no consciousness. He waited and waited for every single hour pass by. Until one day,**

**Kenma's POV:**

_Did I sleep for a long time? I opened my eyes slowly. And I saw Kuroo next to me. I grabbed his hand and he immediately noticed me._

> "K-Kenma! Thank god you're awake! I'm so glad you are awake!" Kuroo said.
> 
> " _ **... Who are you?**_ " I questioned.  
> "Haha, I'm kidding. Hi, Kuroo."
> 
> "You've given me a scare, don't do that again!"
> 
> "I'm sorry for everything, Kenma."
> 
> _**"... We broke up, remember?"** _
> 
> " _N-No! Why would I-_ "
> 
> "You said to Tsukkishima, we already broke up, what's there to say?"
> 
> "... I-I'm sorry."
> 
> "Stop it, Kuroo. I already know what happened. So stop like you still love me. Or, is it because you felt pity?"
> 
> "No! That's not it! I still love y-"
> 
> " **I SAID STOP IT, KUROO!** I already know what happened. Your meetings with Tsukkishima, how you went on dates, and everything. No more excuses. Tell me why did you do this to me?"

I couldn't hold myself any longer. This isn't good timing or bad. I need to confront him. I don't want our relationship based on lies.

> "I did it because I have feeling for him before. But, I planned if our dates would go well, I will still reject him. Because I have you."
> 
> " _ **Stop lying, you coward. Tell me the truth. You just want to break up with me and be with Tsukkishima, is that it?" I said, angrily.**_
> 
> **"I know what happened. You both have feelings for each other. But you chose me instead. Is it because of pity? Lust? What!? ANSWER ME YOU LIAR!"**
> 
> **"I'm sorry,"** Kuroo said.

_His tears began to fall._

> "I'm sorry if I act like a coward. I didn't feel pity for you. I chose you because I loved you the most, until now."
> 
> "Stop using that as an excuse. You look like a child."
> 
> **"It's not an excuse! I CHOSE YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"**
> 
> **"If you loved me, WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME!? IF YOU WERE ALREADY HAPPY BECAUSE, OF OUR RELATIONSHIP, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LIE AND GO OUT WITH SOMEONE!?"**
> 
> **"GOD DAMN IT, KUROO YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT FOR ME TO LIKE YOU!"**
> 
> **"I DID LOVE YOU UNTIL THE END!"**
> 
> " **THEN TELL ME** , Did you ever love me before?"
> 
> "Of course I did!"
> 
> " _Answer me honestly_ ,"
> 
> "Did you ever love me, not as a friend, or as a player, but as someone you liked and want to spend the rest of their life with them?"
> 
> "I did."
> 
> "Who is it in your heart?"
> 
> "Don't answer it. I already know the answer. _Kuroo Tetsurō. I'm fine, okay? You deserve someone else other than me_."
> 
> "N-no! Please! I'm sorry! It's just a mistake!"
> 
> _"No, Kuroo, you already have someone in your heart. How can I love you, when you love someone that isn't me?"_

_I placed my hand on his cheek, removing his tears._

> _"How can I love you, if you can't accept me through your heart? **I'm letting you go, okay?** "_
> 
> _"The question of did you ever love me was already answered. And I already know the answer."_
> 
> _"You didn't love me as someone you knew, you just cared for me because I'm just your **best friend.** "_
> 
> "That relationship we have is just a lie, I _accept it already_."
> 
> **_"Please, move on already, Kuroo. You can do better than I did. If you like Tsukkishima that bad, go to him. I will support you, as a friend."_ **
> 
> _"I'm so sorry Kenma. I'm sorry I failed you."_
> 
> _"It's okay, I will miss you. Please, be happy for me. That's my final wish."_ I whispered.
> 
> "Now, go to him. I'll be fine. I'll see you soon."

_Kuroo rushed outside and the nurse came in to check up on me. I texted Tsukkishima what's happening and he apologized for what happened._

I was put on therapy. Meaning I have to work myself out. My friends from Nekoma was visiting me and gave me gifts. Kuroo was trying his best to visit but I forgive him for not coming because he's busy. I tweeted to my followers what happened and they supported me until I got better.

And after a bit of time, I recovered to my original state. They forced me to stay inside my house until I got better and I'm a bit fine for that but I have to watch my sleeping schedule and my eating. I played games until I almost beat everything and be satisfied.

There are still thoughts in my head. **Did he really love me? Or I'm just stubborn? Why did he cheat in the first place? I can't understand anymore. I already forgot what happened between us.**

As I went out, I saw Kuroo and Tsukkishima, together on their date. They didn't see me, but I saw their faces. They're so happy and well. They look so amazed by each other. _And there's me_.

_Crying and forcing myself to escape reality._

  
_But._

_**"I'm glad I got to meet you, Kuroo. Tsukkishima, please take care of him. Please.** _

> ~~**Please, make him happy."** ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Sorry if I uploaded late. Please keep in touch with my other One Shots that's upcoming tommorow and in other days! Please keep in touch and thanks again for reading!
> 
> ❣️


End file.
